Tom in Babs's Rainbow World
by Mina-Prower
Summary: It's been a rainy day, and Tom and his friends are predicting if there will be rainbow in the sky if the rain stops. Tom then has a dream about traveling in rainbow-like world. Will it ever stop raining, and will there be a rainbow in the sky?


**Tom in Babs's Rainbow World**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Tiny Toon Adventures_ and the _Tom and Jerry Kids Show_. Characters from _TTA_ belong to Warner Bros., and characters from _T&JK_ belong to Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment.

One afternoon, it was a wet and rainy day outside, but it wasn't stormy at all. There were Tom Cat, Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, and Shirley McLoon walking out of the mall after playing arcade games. Tom was wearing a red baseball cap with a blue stripe, a blue T-shirt with a sky blue vest over it, white shorts, and sky blue sandals. Furrball was wearing an orange baseball cap, a red T-shirt with an orange vest over it, yellow shorts, and orange sandals. Calamity was wearing a yellow baseball cap backwards, a grey T-shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals. Buster had on a red shirt, black shorts, and brown sandals. Babs had on a yellow T-shirt, purple shorts, and white sandals. Plucky had on a white shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals. Shirley had on a pink T-shirt, red shorts, and purple sandals. Tom, Furrball, and Calamity were underneath Tom's blue and white umbrella as Tom was carrying it.

"It's been a wet and rainy day," said Furrball.

"It's not fun being out in the rain," said Calamity.

"Well, I just can't wait until I see a colorful rainbow in the sky," said Tom.

"I'll be excited to see the rainbow," said Furrball.

"So will I," said Calamity.

Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Shirley were under Buster's red and blue umbrella as Buster and Babs were both carrying it.

"Going out in the rain makes me feel sick," said Plucky.

"Nor do I want my clothes to get sopping wet," said Shirley.

"Nor would I want to be out there all day," said Buster.

"If there were a rainbow more often, I would be even happier," said Babs.

Tom, Furrball, and Calamity walked to Tom's blue sedan, and as they stepped inside the car, Furrball sat in the front seat, Calamity sat in the rear seat behind Furrball, and Tom sat in the driver seat. Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Shirley walked to Buster's red convertible with a black roof, and as they stepped inside the car, Plucky sat the rear seat behind the driver seat, Shirley sat in the rear seat on the right of Plucky, Babs sat in the front seat, and Buster sat in the driver seat. Tom and Buster both started the engine of their own cars, ran the heater for their feet, turned on the windshield wipers that went in the same direction on both vehicles, put the cars in gear, left the parking lot, and headed for home along with dropping each of their friends home.

Later that night, at Tom's apartment, Tom was sitting at a table, drawing a picture of a rainbow in the sky using pastels. He was wearing his rainbow boxer shorts and a white undershirt with shoulder straps. Then he finished drawing the rainbow. After he finished drawing and coloring the picture, he picked it up, and looked at it. The picture was full of detail.

"Why this looks really nice," Tom said to himself. "I bet my friends will love it."

Then Tom let out a yawn, and headed for bed. He picked up his drawing of the rainbow, put it on his computer desk, walked into his bedroom, crawled into bed, and then he took off his baseball cap.

"Ahhh, I wonder what it would be like to go to a rainbow-like world," Tom said to himself.

Then Tom closed his eyes and went off to sleep.

Then there was Tom in his car again, this time alone. Outside, it was very sunny, and the land was all dry. While Tom was on the road, he saw a sign on the right side of the road that said, _BABS'S RAINBOW WORLD_ on it, and had a rainbow symbol on it, and below the sign, it said **8 MILES**.

"Wow!" said Tom. "I'll be excited to be there."

Eight minutes later, there was a sign that said, **WELCOME TO **_**BABS'S RAINBOW WORLD**_ and there was a picture of Babs with rainbow hair, and wearing a rainbow dress, and was carrying a magic wand, and was in front of the rainbow symbol. Then, there was a flashing landmark in the distance, and Tom took a breath with excitement. Then, there was the _BABS'S RAINBOW WORLD_ sign once again, and below the sign read, **TURN HERE** in the pink arrow. Then Tom hit the brakes, and turned to the right, and came to a dead end, which had a rainbow-colored gate, and a stop-and-go light with the red light flashing, and out in the view was an ocean. When he came to the gate, he stopped the car. Then there came a POOF! It was Babs just like how she was seen on the signs with rainbow hair and a rainbow dress. As Babs was walking over to Tom's car, Tom put his hand on the window crank and cranked down his window.

"Hello visitor," said Babs. "Welcome to _Babs's Rainbow World_. The world of happy dreams and beautiful rainbows and wonderful scenery in the sky. This entrance to _BABS'S Rainbow World _is not worth your allowance, but please tell me your name and make a wish and it will all come true."

"I'm Thomas Cat," said Tom, "and I wish for my friends to ride along with me."

"Your wish has finally come true!" said Babs.

Then Babs took out her rainbow wand and waved it in circles and held it straight out, and then POOF! There appeared Furrball, Calamity, Buster, Plucky, and Hamton riding with Tom in his car. Calamity sat in the front seat on the passenger side, Furrball sat between Tom and Calamity, Buster sat in the rear seat on the driver side behind Tom, Hamton sat in the rear seat on the passenger side behind Calamity, and Plucky sat in the rear seat between Buster and Hamton and behind Furrball. Then Babs waved her wand once again, and POOF! A rainbow path appeared at the dead end of the path, creating a steep slope going up, then the green light flashed and the gate opened.

"Have fun!" said Babs, waving.

Then POOF! Babs disappeared, and then Tom raised his foot off the brake and continued on, and went up the rainbow, and then 100 feet above the ground, they entered a spiral rainbow portal and then they entered a world where they were in the sky, and were on the floating rainbow path with cloud-like barriers on the sides. The sky was daylight blue, there were clouds in the background, and there were lots of scenery around. There was a rainbow-colored tower on the right side of the path.

"Look, a tower," Tom pointed out.

Then there was a left curve, and then they went up the slope, then leveled, and on the left side of the path was a floating photograph of Babs in a rainbow-colored frame.

"There's a picture of Babs," Tom pointed out.

Then they went down the slope, and on the right was a floating mirror with rainbow-colored edges.

"Look, a mirror," Tom pointed out. "And I can even see my car in the mirror, and us six inside the car."

Then they leveled, and then curved right, and on the left of the path was a floating glass lantern where the light changed colors: Red to orange to yellow to green to blue to indigo to violet and back to red and again.

"Look at the colors of the light change inside the lantern," Tom pointed out.

Then they went up the slope and on the sides of the path were different-colored balloons rising up in the air.

"Look at those party balloons," Tom pointed out.

Then they leveled, and then curved left, and on the right was a floating rainbow quartz clock.

"Look at the rainbow clock," Tom pointed out.

Then Tom, Calamity, Buster, and Hamton cranked the windows down. The windows on the front doors were rolled down all the way, and the windows on the rear doors were rolled down three-quarters. They could all feel the fresh air from outside. They each put one of their own arms out the window.

Then they went up the slope and then leveled, and on the left side of the path was a picture of Buster and Babs inside of a heart-shaped picture frame with rainbow-colored edges.

"Look Buster, there's a picture of you and Babs," Tom pointed out. "You two are sure the best couple."

"Yeah," said Buster. "I can't wait to get married."

Then they went up a spiral in the left-curve pattern. Tom put his left hand back on the steering wheel. On the right, there was a floating rainbow-colored CRT TV, which showed Babs talking on-screen.

"Look, there's Babs on TV," Tom pointed out.

"Yeah," said Calamity. "It must be a promo she's doing."

"Indeed it is," said Buster.

Then on the right side of the path, there was a floating rainbow-colored notebook computer with a headshot of Babs on the screen.

"Look at that notebook," Tom pointed out.

"Looks very attractive," said Buster.

"I bet Shirley might want one of those," said Plucky.

Then on the right side of the path, there was a floating rainbow-colored stereo. On the stereo, they could hear Babs singing.

"Look, the stereo," Tom pointed out.

"It looks like a very interesting thing for everyone to listen to music on," said Buster.

Then on the right side of the path, there was a floating rainbow-colored video game machine with a controller plugged into it, and a game cartridge in it with a picture of Babs on the game cartridge.

"Look, a video game machine," Tom pointed out.

"I'm a gamer," said Calamity. "I like to play video games with everyone."

Then they leveled. The sky was turning orange. On the right side of the path, there was a floating rainbow-colored vase with seven daisies in it, where the colors of the petals were different for each flower.

"Just look at that vase over there," Tom pointed out.

"All the ladies love them," said Calamity.

Then they curved left and on the right side of the path was a floating rainbow-colored roadster that had rainbow-colored hubcaps (one color per star point) and had a rainbow-colored interior with two seats.

"There's the roadster over there," Tom pointed out.

"I could sure get a car like that one in the future," said Buster.

Then they went up the slope and then leveled and on the right side of the path, there was a floating parasol that had a rainbow-colored canopy and a straight stick.

"Look at the parasol," Tom pointed out.

"Looks very colorful that we can sit underneath when we go out on the beach," said Furrball.

"Yeah," Calamity added.

Then they went three feet down the slope and then leveled. Then there were two rainbow-colored towers with one on each side of the path. Then Tom and his friends curved right and there was another pair of rainbow towers. Then they curved left and then there were more pairs of rainbow towers, but three pairs that they came across. Then they went six feet up the slope and then leveled. Then they curved right and they went across six pairs of rainbow towers. Then the sky was getting dark.

As it was getting dark, Tom, Calamity, Buster, and Hamton cranked their windows back up. They went up the slope at sixteen feet then leveled. Then they curved right and then went straight. Then they went eight feet down the slope, and then leveled. Then they curved left and then went straight. There was another pair of rainbow towers on the way, and then Tom and his friends went up the slope twenty-six feet higher and then leveled. Then they came to an invisible path and went flying in the air. They went up eight feet higher, then turned right, then went down three feet lower, then turned left, then went up sixteen feet higher, then turned right, then went up eight feet higher, and then they landed back on the rainbow path. Then they went up the slope six feet higher, and then leveled, then curved left, and then they went straight and entered a portal where the white light was shining.

Then Tom and his friends returned to earth, and it was night, but the entire land had been covered in rainbow colors. When they returned to earth, POOF! Tom's friends vanished, and he was the only one remaining in the car. Then Tom looked around inside the car.

"Those aren't the real guys," Tom said in shock. "That was only a wish, and it was no fun driving alone."

Tom came to the exit gate, and the gate opened up and he went through. While the land had been covered in rainbow colors, it was difficult for anyone to see what was around. As a result, Babs's wand lost control, causing rainbow colors to emerge from the portal to _Babs's Rainbow World_, and scatter on all of the land. Tom's car was the only one unaffected. When Tom got back on the road, there were some cars that were also covered with rainbow colors that were wrecked in collisions.

"Oh no," Tom said in shock, just about to cry. "Poor, poor Babs. What has she done? Did she fool me? Did her magic deteriorate?"

Then Tom started shedding tears from his eyes. In the middle of the road, there was a wrecked station wagon lying sideways between two lanes. Tom then moved over to the shoulder of the road to avoid crashing into the wrecked car, and then got back on the road. Then there was a large pickup truck two miles away. Then the truck started spinning out, unknown to Tom. Then Tom in his car and the spinning truck were coming close, putting Tom in peril.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Tom screamed loudly with his eyes squeezed closed.

Tom then turned the wheel to right in an attempt to avoid the collision, but the truck crashed into him.

Then, Tom found himself sleeping in his bed as the radio on his alarm clock started playing, there was some light shining through the windows with the curtains closed. Tom woke up and puffed in shock. Then he hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and turned off the sound. He looked around the room, and could not see any sight of scattered rainbow colors.

"It was just a dream," Tom said in relief. "I'm okay."

Then Tom stepped out of the bed and stood up. Then he walked to the curtains and opened it. Outside, there was sunlight, but the rain was letting up. Then he showered and got ready for the day.

Later in the afternoon, there was Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Shirley inside of Buster's car with Buster driving, and there was Tom, Furrball, and Calamity in Tom's car with Tom driving. They all parked in a parking lot, and went to a balcony near the ocean. Up in the sky, they saw an arc-like rainbow out in the view above the ocean's surface.

"Look, there's the rainbow!" Tom pointed out.

Everyone looked at the rainbow in delight.

"Our wish has finally come true," said Babs.

"The rainbow would always give us happy future," said Shirley.

**THE END**


End file.
